sr_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nana Korobi Ya Oki (Tengoku no Kaihō AS020)
Nana Korobi Ya Oki ''(Tengoku no Kaihō AS020)'' is the full official title of AS020 Tengoku no Kaihō. Tracklist Regular Editions Regular Edition Type A-C include a signed poster and a random trading card, while Type D-F include a bonus DVD. Type A= #Nana Korobi ya Oki - , , (七転び八起き; Ups and Downs) #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare - , (次の角を曲がれ; Turn on the Next Corner) #Bitansan - , (微炭酸; Lightly Carbonated) #Nana Korobi ya Oki (Instrumental) #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare (Instrumental) #Bitansan (Instrumental) |-|Type B= #Nana Korobi ya Oki - , , #Jealousy Jealousy (ジェラシー ジェラシー) #Golden Chinatown - Sen Lin, Lea, Sayuri, Tomoka (ゴールデンチャイナタウン) #Nana Korobi ya Oki (Instrumental) #Jealousy Jealousy (Instrumental) #Golden Chinatown (Instrumental) |-|Type C= #Nana Korobi ya Oki - , , #Jealousy Jealousy #Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta - Yuuki, Hitomi, Keiko, Ailin (今夜だけ浮かれたかった; I Wanted to Be Festive Just for Tonight) #Nana Korobi ya Oki (Instrumental) #Jealousy Jealousy (Instrumental) #Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta (Instrumental) |-|Type D= #Nana Korobi ya Oki - , , #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare - , #Bitansan - , #Nana Korobi ya Oki (Instrumental) #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare (Instrumental) #Bitansan (Instrumental) ;DVD #Nana Korobi ya Oki (Music Video) #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare (Rehearsal Ver.) #Bitansan (Rehearsal Ver.) |-|Type E= #Nana Korobi ya Oki - , , #Jealousy Jealousy #Golden Chinatown - Sen Lin, Lea, Sayuri, Tomoka #Nana Korobi ya Oki (Instrumental) #Jealousy Jealousy (Instrumental) #Golden Chinatown (Instrumental) ;DVD #Nana Korobi ya Oki (Dance Shot Ver.) #Jealousy Jealousy (Music Video) #Golden Chinatown (Music Video) |-|Type F= #Nana Korobi ya Oki - , , #Jealousy Jealousy #Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta - Yuuki, Hitomi, Keiko, Ailin #Nana Korobi ya Oki (Instrumental) #Jealousy Jealousy (Instrumental) #Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta (Instrumental) ;DVD #Nana Korobi ya Oki (Close Up Ver.) #Jealousy Jealousy (Dance Shot Ver.) #Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta (Music Video) Limited Editions The Limited Editions were available for purchase only during the release week. For the first time, each participating member got their own blu-ray edition, however, the number of printed copied was based on their title. *GA - 1,000,000 copies *ST - 750,000 copies *BT - 600,000 copies *FBT - 500,000 copies Hitomi= #Nana Korobi ya Oki (Hitomi Focus Ver.) #Jealousy Jealousy (Hitomi Focus Ver.) #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare (Hitomi Focus Ver.) #Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta (Hitomi Focus Ver.) #Hitomi Oshiro Interview |-|Sen Lin= #Nana Korobi ya Oki (Sen Lin Focus Ver.) #Jealousy Jealousy (Sen Lin Focus Ver.) #Bitansan (Sen Lin Focus Ver.) #Golden Chinatown (Sen Lin Focus Ver.) #Cheng Sen Lin Interview |-|Yuuki= #Nana Korobi ya Oki (Yuuki Focus Ver.) #Jealousy Jealousy (Yuuki Focus Ver.) #Bitansan (Yuuki Focus Ver.) #Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta (Yuuki Focus Ver.) #Hirate Yuuki Interview |-|Keiko= #Nana Korobi ya Oki (Keiko Focus Ver.) #Jealousy Jealousy (Keiko Focus Ver.) #Bitansan (Keiko Focus Ver.) #Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta (Keiko Focus Ver.) #Hoshino Keiko Interview |-|Ailin= #Nana Korobi ya Oki (Ailin Focus Ver.) #Jealousy Jealousy (Ailin Focus Ver.) #Bitansan (Ailin Focus Ver.) #Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta (Ailin Focus Ver.) #Sashihara Ailin Interview |-|Lea= #Nana Korobi ya Oki (Lea Focus Ver.) #Jealousy Jealousy (Lea Focus Ver.) #Bitansan (Lea Focus Ver.) #Golden Chinatown (Lea Focus Ver.) #Kotobuki Lea Interview |-|Sayuri= #Nana Korobi ya Oki (Sayuri Focus Ver.) #Jealousy Jealousy (Sayuri Focus Ver.) #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare (Sayuri Focus Ver.) #Golden Chinatown (Sayuri Focus Ver.) #Suitaka Sayuri Interview |-|Tomoka= #Nana Korobi ya Oki (Tomoka Focus Ver.) #Jealousy Jealousy (Tomoka Focus Ver.) #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare (Tomoka Focus Ver.) #Golden Chinatown (Tomoka Focus Ver.) #Hazuki Tomoka Interview Featured Members *Hitomi Oshiro *Chēng Sēn Lín *Yuuki Hirate *Keiko Hoshino *Ailin Sashihara *Lea Kotobuki *Sayuri Suitaka *Tomoka Hazuki Sales *'First day:' 16,297,221 copies *'Total sales:' 22,887,344 copies Lyrics For the lyrics, please, see Nana Korobi Ya Oki (Tengoku no Kaihō AS020)/Lyrics Trivia *For the main track, Nana Korobi ya Oki, Former Bronze Triplets were only dancing at the sides on the front, however, they had their own choreography that made them stand out. *None of the songs featured in the single are fan-made. They are songs of existing real life idol groups. **''Nana Korobi ya Oki'' is a song from the 19th single of ANGERME. **''Tsugi no Kado wo Magare'' is a song from the 27th single of ℃-ute. **''Bitansan'' is a song from the 11th single of Juice=Juice. **''Jealousy Jealousy'' is a song from the 63rd single of Morning Musume '17. (However, the rap section between the verses in not featured in the TTA release.) **''Golden Chinatown'' is a song from the 32nd single of Berryz Koubou. **''Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta'' is a song from the 4th single of Tsubaki Factory. Category:Tengoku no Kaihō Category:AS020 Category:Singles